Paulina's Madness
by dragondancer123
Summary: Madness is a funny thing, it can come from anywhere at anytime. It can happen to anyone. One-shot! AU and a fusion of "How the Garcia Girls Lost Their Accents."


**Hey everyone! I'm writing to FINALLY get my beta certification! 6,000 words is too much for me… Anyway, I had originally written this for my English 211 class, and I'm adopting it to fit Paulina's point of view. Original, creative, and completely my own words! Complain about THAT FanFiction!**

**Anyway, this was originally about a character named Sandi in a book called, ****"How the Garcia Girls Lost Their Accents"****, by Julia Alvarez. My class was assigned to read it by my professor and then write about one five page section of it from another person's perspective. The book is about how four sisters immigrated from the Dominican Republic during the revolution. They were forced to America because of their father's powerful position, and eventually lost most of their Dominican heritage. However, the most interesting parts of the book were when two of the four sisters went insane for various reasons. I chose a part of the story where one of those sisters, Sandi was going from anorexia. She thought that because of her illness, she was moving backwards down the evolutionary chain and was turning into a monkey. Weird right?**

**After much thought, I thought that Paulina was a perfect match to Sandi. Both of them had very high expectations for them physically, and both were very sensitive to bad comments about them. **

**In the DP timeline, this takes place after the 'Spectra Incidents' and then in the future but with no PP. Definitely AU though.**

***EDIT* Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom or "****How the Garcia Girls Lost Their Accents." Sorry about the re-alert if you have me on your alert list...Anneria...lol**

**Without further ado, enjoy what will most likely be my only story to come up on fanfiction.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Paulina's Madness

I was turning the pages of my magazine, staring at the glossy pictures of the beautiful people modeling for the unseen photographers. I sighed heavily. They were flawless. The skin was always perfect, no bumps or glaring, greasy skin. Not even a small mole. I would have killed for having the one on my face removed. 'Beauty mark' my ass! Their hair was always in the best position to show off the perfectly proportioned face below. But the most beautiful feature of all; the bodies were perfectly proportioned underneath their clothes, no extra skin or fat to be revealed to the gawkers on the other side of the page in the harsh, revealing real world.

I sighed once again, getting up from my relaxed position on my bed. Setting the magazine to the side, I reached for the small handheld mirror on my bedside table, the only mirror in my room that I could stand looking into.

When my family first came to America from the Dominican Republic, my family was less than poor. My mother had only brought a few things with her; mostly clothes from the Dominican Republic, some small books and my grandmother's hand mirror. The mirror I was holding was a precious heirloom passed from mother to daughter for generations. When I turned sixteen, my mother gave it to me, saying that I was finally a woman and that I should have a woman's mirror. It was the only thing old that I had.

After looking at the magazines, I always had the urge to compare myself to the plastic beauty of the women on the pages. I needed to see how far I was from perfection. Looking into the reflective surface of the mirror, my blue-green eyes were staring back at me from a chocolate face with too curly hair framing it from behind my headband.

I was jealous.

Not of the face in the mirror of course, but of my cousins and the fake people in the magazines. I have always wished for the dark eyes and skin that my cousins were blessed with. They were always described as 'beautiful' by my family. My aunts and uncles would rave about how 'pretty' their daughter was, while the daughter they described was flirting with whatever boyfriend of the week I had brought to the family gathering with me. I couldn't go alone, not without someone as a buffer between me and my silent parents. Someone to call _me _pretty and beautiful. My parents would never stand up for me with the rest of the family around. They are too old-fashioned. They didn't like to boast in front of my family about me, or anything really. They told me how pretty I was when we were alone, yes, but they didn't stand up for me when my cousins bragged about how their parents would practically yell out to the world how wonderful they were. With my 'Cocoa-puff-skin,' as my old Nana would have put it, I have never been truly awe-inspiring. Even that psychiatrist at school had said so. Sure, she was an emotion sucking ghost that would cause misery so she could be eternally young, but she still had a valid point. I was not perfect. I wish I could change how I looked, but I couldn't change any of it. Not my eyes, not my skin, not even my hair, at least not permanently.

An idea hit me. I quickly stood up, running into the lavish bathroom to look in the full length mirror at the rest of my body. In the tan colored bathroom with gentle candle-like lighting, my skin and hair looked slightly darker, exactly how I liked it. It was why I wanted this color in my bathroom in the first place. As soon as I left the bathroom however, I would be back to ugly, plain Paulina. Ignoring my face, something that was very hard for me to do, seeing as how I have this giant mole on my face, I scanned my body for imperfections. As I suspected would be the case, I found many. Unlike the models, or even my perfect cousins, my body was lumpy in my eyes. So different from the models, I wanted to grab my giant father's coat to hide myself from the world. I didn't deserve to be seen by others.

But, I knew I could change it. I could change the thickness of my body! I've heard stories and I've watched videos of how girls stop eating and rapidly lose weight. I think they called it 'anorexia.' Those girls with the skinny torsos, arms and legs. They didn't look like they had any fat on them! Granted, they were usually in a hospital from what health class told me, but that wouldn't happen to me. I knew what I was doing. I knew the consequences of my actions if I let it get out of control. I would be different, careful. There's no way a Sanchez would end up in a hospital because of a stupid mistake. I would only not eat breakfast and dinner, and eat a small lunch. What would it hurt? I would start that night at dinner!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Mija?' Mamá asked me, 'you haven't eaten dinner for days. Are you feeling alright?" She reached over and tried to put her palm to my forehead to feel for a fever. I leaned away from her, not looking her in the eyes. I knew that my forehead would feel warm to her, because my body was working hard to just keep me standing. My stomach hurt, so bad that Starr noticed me grabbing it in Lancer's class. That girl wouldn't notice her skinny self if she was in a room full of fat people.

"I'm fine, Mamá! Really! I've just been eating big lunches, just trying to lose a few pounds, even ask Starr! Stop worrying so much!" Even as I said this, my stomach rumbled loudly. I glared at it, even as I blushed furiously. It growled again, annoyed that I wasn't feeding it like I demanded. Why couldn't my body understand my wants over its needs? Why couldn't it obey me like so many of the guys at school? I really was getting tired of her poking her nose into my business. She was always monitoring me whenever the family got together for meals.

"That's not the way to lose weight, Paulina." Mamá scolded as she spooned more food onto my plate, "It's not healthy to be so skinny. No man wants to marry a stick." She gave me a look that clearly said, 'eat or I will punish you.' I sighed and rolled my eyes. I reluctantly ate my required amount of food before stomping off to my room to sulk.

Mamá was always worried that I wouldn't get a good man. As if. All of the boys in school would go down on one knee if I even insinuated that I wanted to get married. I don't know why, there are plenty of girls who are more attractive than me; even that Mason girl was decent looking. Probably because I've got a shining personality. Unlike most of the girls in school, I actually _have _a brain. Besides, I didn't want to be a stick; I wanted to be like the models! All of the boys would die if I wanted them to if I was as skinny as a model.

Mamá started noticing that I had stopped eating during the family meals. I could tell by the way that she looked at me that she was getting worried. I never wanted this to affect my family. Even though they were mostly to blame for my state, I loved my family, including my braggart cousins. They could be mean and nasty, but they could be mean and nasty to the people hurting me. I remembered a few times where they had saved me from a nasty social beating.

The annual Sanchez reunion was something that almost every Sanchez in the Western Hemisphere attended gleefully. Almost. I was never one for the big family gatherings, not since my cousins and I started to notice the different between each other. The 'seventh grade party', as it was known by me and my A-List satellites, was one of the most infamous. The party was held in the usual spot, Amity Park Park, the one with the playground. I guess my family from out of the state appreciated the ironic humor about naming a park that. But, seeing as it was the biggest park in Amity, my guess is the city didn't want to think too hard, I can surely relate.

My older cousins were coming growing into their own, and I was still 'elementary' as they liked to call me. As my boyfriend of the hour was flirting with one of my many 'holier-than-thou' (thank you Mister Lancer) cousins, a neighboring family was encroaching upon my family's territory. I didn't know who they were, but I had decided earlier on in the year that I would have to start building my army of supporters early if I wanted to have an influence in high school politics. I had already gathered my inner circle, Dash, Kwan, Starr and Valerie, as well as anyone who was deemed worthy enough to be my boyfriend of the hour. None of those people were with me when the larger family's boys came to where my cousins and I were playing in the nearby playground. The bigger boys approached my lone cousin hanging around the monkey bars, looking as if she was hoping for some kind of attention. She sure did get it. While I watched from the top of the play structure, the bigger boy roughly pushed her out of the way.

My cousins didn't take that too well.

My older cousins stalked over to their younger sister, easily towering over the much smaller boy, compared to them.

My older cousins were already in high school by that time, and were all cheerleaders. I don't know if you know this, but a kick to the face from someone who knows how to 'kick it' hurts a lot, and never mind that they could chew out a hole in your self-esteem that someone could live in it.

The fight with the two boys was short, mostly because of my cousin's ability to crush someone's self-worth in a record breaking five minutes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When I first started my diet, Mamá seemed to approve of my weight loss. I was happy she approved. It spurred me to lose more and more, after all, 'the more the merrier!' I misjudged her. The more I lost, the more she would worry. Every meal, she would ask, 'why don't you have something Mija?' or, 'aren't you hungry? You didn't eat breakfast.' I felt bad for hurting her, but I had come too far to stop not! I was so close to being as thin as the models. Every day, I looking into the mirror and saw my waist thinning. It was wonderful! More and more of the boys would turn and look at my shrinking clothes and quickly turn to whisper to each other. I knew they were talking about my increasing good looks, who wouldn't? Even the girls were starting to notice. I couldn't wait for the next family reunion to show off my figure to my perfect cousins. I might not have been able to get rid of my mole, but this had to have been enough to spark jealously in my cousins' eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was right. At the following reunion that year, my senior year in high school, my cousins wouldn't even go near me. I could see them glancing over their shoulders at my waist that I flaunted in the summer's heat. My boyfriend of the week didn't move from my side the entire day. He held my hand when we went to get something to eat, he never let go. My one hundred pound self was easy enough for him to stop from falling when I tripped over that root. I didn't mind that he was so clingy; it was easy for me to keep an eye on him so my cousins didn't try to steal him when I wasn't looking. My Mamá watched me like a hawk while I piled food onto my plate. I wasn't quite hungry yet, but I had to keep up appearances. I couldn't let my cousins know of my secret. It was a secret. I hadn't even told Starr, and I didn't plan to. I didn't want anyone else getting the attention that I was receiving. If I had it my way, I would never tell.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The graduation party for my class was nothing short of awesome! It was held at Dash's house, and only the A-List and the outlying groups would be attending.

So no Mason, Fenton or Foley in sight.

Whenever they were around, the weirdest stuff happened. It didn't matter that night; we were all too busy trying our first (supervised) glasses of alcohol. Dash's parents were the best! The believed that it was better that they were there when we 'discovered' what the beverage was like. I could normally take a few glasses before getting too drunk to function, but that night was different. It had been almost a year since I had started my new eating routine, and I had lost at least forty or fifty pounds. I had to have lost at least five since the reunion. I didn't dare go near a scale, in case my estimate was off. Nonetheless, I was proud of my accomplishment, but I knew that there had to have been a downside. I had passed out after only one drink. I blame it on my loss of body mass; I heard that had something to do with how much alcohol you could handle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I had gotten home safe that night, if not completely embarrassed. That morning though, I had finally received my acceptance letter to FIDM, (Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising) a fashion and design school in San Francisco. I didn't know why it was so late, but I think my father had something to do with it. He didn't want his 'baby girl' going to any school out of our home state. It wasn't because of the money, (my family had come a long way from the poor immigrants we started out as) my father just didn't want his Lina moving too far away from her Papá for him to protect her. He was just being silly though, he knows as well as I do that I can take good care of myself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As the years passed in California, my waist only shrunk by a few disappointing inches at most, I never seemed to be the size that the models were. I was disappointed in myself; I had promised myself back in high school that I could change my size! Now in graduate school having graduated FIDM years ago, away from my nagging mother and worried family, I still haven't been able to reach my goal. I had moved to a less-than-high-class school in Northern California for their graduate program. I knew that I would need something better than a plain fashion degree in the tough job market I was competing in. However, FIDM didn't offer the courses I needed to get my liberal arts degree. Biology class for example.

After I left FIDM, I started eating less and less. I didn't even feel the hunger anymore; it seemed to leave my body along with the stress I felt from my dropping grades. I stopped eating lunch, if only because I wasn't hungry. My friends in the new A-List didn't seem to worry about my lack of eating, so I didn't.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I sat in my science class, listening to the professor lecture us in Darwin's theory of evolution. A picture I was familiar with appeared on the screen, a monkey slowly evolving from the primitive creature that it was, to join the powerful and intelligent Homo sapiens. The teacher droned on and on about how the creatures moved forward, past their ancestors, to continue the species. I tuned him out, staring at the picture.

I traced the path the monkey took, noting how easy it would be to start walking backwards instead of forwards. If the human at the end of the line would curl up into a ball and scoot backwards, he would look just like a large, hairless monkey.

I thought about how I was slowly moving backwards, starting with my eating habits. When I felt that strange pain in my stomach, I would curl up into a ball, like how that man could. That was the same, right? My stomach was losing the ability to take in food and the rest of my organs were following! What would be next? Would my ugly hair start traveling down my body? Would I lose the ability to speak like a human? I screamed and ran out of the room, barely making it down the stairs and into the hallway. My weak body tumbled forward and down, and all I saw was black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. There was something beep-beep-beeping next to my head, and a poking in my arm. I recognized my dean's voice outside of the white door leading outside the room. I slowly turned my head to see what else was around, 'not much,' I decided for myself. "Nothing but books." I said out loud, seemingly alerting those outside to my awareness by the silence I heard. I never really liked books; I only read a few for classes and if there was nothing on TV. Even then, they were the simpler ones, not the large tomes that were sitting on the table next to me. Ignoring them for the moment, I tried to remember what had happened to get myself in a hospital, again. I checked myself quickly, making sure that there were no strange things happening to my body. I did not want to end up in a creepy hospital at the edge of town with gross mist coming out of my mouth, again. Shaking my head to free myself of those bad memories, I concentrated on the present. There was the science class, the stairs and the hallway, nothing to cause myself to break down like I had. I had completely forgotten, and I didn't think that I wanted to remember. The door cracked open and the dean's head came in.

"Paulina? Do you remember what happened today?" She asked slowly, as if talking to a very slow child. It was like opening a dam, all of the memories came rushing back; me, running for my life away from fellow students like a mad-woman, me, doing nothing but reading in my bed for hours until I put myself to sleep, me, yelling at doctors to let go of my books before I go insane, me, screaming that I was moving backwards down the evolutionary chain. I couldn't stop them; I was powerless in the face of my memories. The next thing I knew, the dean was restraining me, apparently, I had tried to rip the IV out of my arm and run down the hallway in a repeat of that afternoon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Those next few weeks fuzzed in and out. I only remember bits and pieces where I was apparently sane. The doctors suspect that my insanity was because of my malnutrition, but it will take time before I'm completely cured. They don't know if my sanity will ever return. I don't know if I care anymore. The college had said that they weren't going to drop me immediately, but I knew what that meant. They weren't going to drop me until the tests that they did on my brain came back positive. The words the doctors and college psychiatrists say to me fade from my memory as soon as they say them. Maybe I'll like being a monkey.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mamá came to visit me. I liked it when Mamá came to visit. She had been coming every few days, I could tell because I finished one book every two or three days. I needed to finish my list. It only seemed to be getting longer and longer the more books I read. Mamá used to try to get the books out of my hands, but I wouldn't let her. I couldn't let her, or I wouldn't have anything left when I finally became the monkey I was destined to be. I felt that day getting closer with every book that I had to ask for. My list was sitting on my bedside table, next to the hand mirror that I had brought with me all the way from Amity. It was the only thing that I had kept when I was transferred from my dorm room to the hospital room, besides the books of course.

Mamá was talking to me; I think she was apologizing for something. That was wrong. Mamá should never have to say, 'sorry.' Mamá was always right. I ignored her; maybe she would stop if I didn't say anything to her. I just read my book, wishing that Mamá would stop being wrong and start being Mamá again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"All my other organs are a monkey's, I'm just trying to retain all the knowledge that I can before my brain becomes like a monkey's too," I tried to explain to Mamá. I had tried to give her back the mirror on my desk. I wasn't going to be a person anymore, so why should I have something a human would have? She didn't understand. She just started being wrong again and left without saying anything else to me. I shrugged my shoulders and continued reading. The backs of my hands were itchy; I tried ignoring it to continue with my reading. I turned another page, Einstein was really fascinating, his theory of relativity was actually sticking in my brain, must be because one of the classes before my 'episode' as my doctors and I call it was physics- and my hands felt worse, breaking my train of thought. I scratched at the back of my hands irritably. I felt a scratchy, fuzzy…something on my hands.

I stopped scratching.

I started screaming.

I don't remember when I dropped my book and got out of my bed to fall on the floor, but I do remember staring at my hands while the orderlies set me back on my bed, they were funny shaped and furry. It looked like my hair had started growing on my body like I had predicted what felt like so long ago.

"Monkey hands, monkey hands…" I couldn't stop; it was like I was hypnotized by my hands. I opened and closed them repeatedly, even though they moved normally, I could see the truth. I repeated my mantra, slowly growing louder in my panic until I was screaming, "Monkey hands, monkey hands!"

The nice lady with the white dress showed me the funny flowers. Every person like me was 'assigned' a nice lady to take care of them and take them outside every day for a certain amount of time. My nice lady was very big, so I called her My Large Lady. It fit, but My Large Lady didn't like it when I called her that. So I only thought it in my head when I thought of her. The flower she was showing me was bright and colorful, like the candy that Mamá used to bring before the mean man in the white coat told her to stop. The flowers changed to be what I wanted them to be, candy. I grabbed a piece with my fuzzy hand and tried to eat it. The nurse slapped at my hand to get me to drop the colorful treat. I frowned at her and decided that I didn't like her anymore. Nice people don't slap other people for eating candy. I turned away from her to show her my back. I read somewhere that monkeys showed people their backs when they wanted to show them that they didn't like them, or was that the apes? I needed to read more of my list; I was losing my mind.

As I turned, I watched a man with a hat push a growling beast across the lawn away from me. It was interesting, the man controlling this beast that was obviously more powerful than he was. I knew that the man couldn't eat grass like that beast could.

Suddenly, the beast roared and turned on the man. It grew as tall as the 'safe building' where I lived with teeth as long as I was. It screamed horribly as it started eating its meal from the feet up. The man's scream was almost as horrible as the beast's. His terror filled voice filled my head as if he was inside it. Blood and meat were flung in every direction, some even landing on the candy patches I was looking at earlier. The man's scream of terror, that somehow like he was very far away, was suddenly cut off when the teeth of the giant monster reached his head. I stared in horror when the beast finished its meal and faced me. I screamed and ran back to the place where nothing could get me…everything was safe.

The doors slammed shut behind me. The nice woman in white was huffing and puffing up the lawn, yelling at me to come back outside, that my 'outside-time' wasn't over with yet. I shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see me do it. That woman would take a while to run up the hill, she was too large for her own good. I dared a glance out the chain-linked windows on the doors and stared at the impossible sight before me. The man whose horrible death I had witnessed was turning his beast around once more, away from the candy-patch. My blue-green eyes widened, that was impossible! He had been torn up before my very eyes!

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. My Large Woman was running closer to the door with each passing minute, and if she saw that I was freaking out, I would be put in the small room with pads again. I didn't like that room. That room didn't let me see much of the outside. I had been put in there once before, after I had bitten one of my Doctors because he had tried to take away my book. I heard a knock on the door and moved away, counting to eight and then starting over again at one. I didn't know why I did that, it seemed to calm me down. That and reading. Reading always calmed me down. Maybe the counting worked because of the rhythm it gave me, consistency, could monkeys have rhythm? How or why it worked didn't matter as much as the fact that it did.

I had managed to calm myself down enough to not be put in the room just as the large woman squeezed herself into the hallway I was standing in. She was grotesque when she was mad. Her very large face was as red a tomato, and her small arms and legs jiggled with every small movement that she made. She towered over me, and her wide body prevented my escape from her wrath.

I had once suggested that she try my diet, but not to go as far as I did. I know that was what was responsible for my ending up as a monkey, but I was happy now, mostly. My Large Lady wasn't happy. She had been very unhappy with my saying that she should try me diet, and had told me she was only one hundred and forty pounds. I told her that was heavy enough to crush me, so it was too heavy. She had stomped out of the room, and I could hear her shouting at the doctors from down the hall.

This was only the second time I had ever seen her that upset with me. I didn't like it. I quickly turned away from her and sprinted down the hall on my knuckles, like monkeys were supposed to, all of the counting I had done rendered useless by the angry face of My Large Lady.

I didn't make it very far. My Large Lady wasn't just very large, she was also very fast. She caught up to me in a matter of seconds and stopped me. She grabbed my leg as a clumsily ran away, not quite used to running on my knuckles. I had forgotten outside. Monkeys weren't supposed to run on two legs. Only humans did that. Them and certain types of lizards, I wasn't a lizard, I wasn't that far yet.

My Large Lady, I will have to start calling her that out loud now, she's not nice anymore, dragged me back down the hall. I was kicking and screaming in a very monkey-like way if I do say so myself, before My Large Lady threw me into the padded room. I suddenly stopped screaming. I didn't like it in the room. It was quiet, lonely and I couldn't have my books in the room with me.

"I want my Mamá!" I screamed in monkey, hoping that My Large Lady would finally be able to get the gist of what I wanted.

"If you want something, you talk like a person." Large Lady said calmly back.

I bit my lip with indecision. I could speak human, I wasn't human. But I wanted out, and I wanted my Mamá. Mamá always made things better here. It was safe when she was here.

Large Lady started closing the doors slowly, and I made my decision.

"I want my Mamá!" I screamed as loudly and as clearly as I could, in human.

Large Lady stopped closing the door and smiled at me, her body slowly shrinking to a more normal size. Her face lost its horrific red color, and her arms and legs stopped jiggling while she walked towards me. A normal looking person stopped in front of me where Large Lady should have been if she had been walking towards me.

Someone who looked to be in her early forties held out her hand to help me stand. Her hair was very dark and very curly, like mine was before I became a monkey. Her eyes were a gentle and kind blue, sparkling with what looked like pride as she looked down at me. I could see my reflection in her glasses; I looked like a very small human.

"Who are you?" I asked in human again, I liked being understood. Maybe there were a few monkeys who looked and spoke like humans.

The woman who was not Large Lady told me her name, "Sandi." The name struck a chord within me. I recognized her.

"Large Lady?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want her to get mad again. I liked this 'Sandi' version of Large Lady.

Sandi chuckled. "In a way, yes. My real name is Sandi, Paulina." She smiled down at me. This was not the same Large Lady that I knew before, she was gentle, nice. I liked her. If she said she was Large Lady, I was happy that she changed.

"Are you ready to see your mother, sweety?" Sandi asked, gesturing with her other hand to the door. I eagerly nodded my head, jumping to my knuckles and reaching for Sandi's hand.

"No, no, no. We walk like people." Sandi pulled her hand away. I felt a scream start to crawl its way up my throat, wanting to throw what I had gained away. I forced it down. I was tired of acting like a monkey. I wanted all the good things that came with being a person, like the candy outside and being outside of the room. Sandi watched me carefully, not moving towards the door but not giving me her hand back until she got what she wanted.

I could relate.

I stood up, my knees cracking as they straightened up for the first time in a long time. I was almost eye level with Sandi, her being in tennis shoes and me with my resident issued slippers. She smiled and reached for my hand. I grabbed it tightly, not wanting to fall back down the chain.

"Very good." Sandi praised, happy with the progress that I've made. I felt good. I hadn't felt that good since when I had discovered that I was losing weight in the first place. I liked getting praise from someone who liked me and not from my face in the mirror or my cousin's fake praise when I was little.

"Now, are you ready to see your mother?" Sandi said at normal paced speech, not speaking to me like I wasn't human anymore. I liked it a lot. I didn't want it to change.

So, I vowed to speak like a human from then on. I wanted to earn Sandi's nice words and warm, not furry, hands.

"Yes."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yay! It's finally done! *dies* I spend HOURS on it, and it's not edited…yet. Once my author decides to help her, ever faithful, beta get registered with the site, it will be edited. A few things to help you people who actually read my author's note at the top of the page…if anyone's reading this at all.**

**No, that was not the Sandi from the book I based this on. That Sandi had blond-ish hair and blue eyes. Also, she was about Paulina's age in this fanfic, from beginning to end. Also, I cut off from the story when Paulina ran away from the lawn mower (yes, that's what the 'beast' was. Amusing no? I fail at humor.) *only needs fifty seven more words before this can count for beta 'license.'* I feel weird though, almost dirty even. I made Paulina…a CHARACTER. One that has problems and actual issues…what is WRONG with me? I am a vehement (hehe big word) Paulina hater! I almost hate her as much I as I hate Danni, at least Paulina was creative! **

**Anyway, any tips? I always could use some improvement in my writing. It will help you people with your writing. C: Anyway, chao my peeps, I'm off to do what I do…better than this!**

**R&R if you really want to!**

**Dragon**


End file.
